Lost November
by Rinfuka
Summary: Waktu akan datang, tinggal sepintas, lantas pergi bergegas. Begitu pula dia. Musim lah yang menjadi kuncinya.


_**Special Song:**_ _Lost November by_ _ **DIAURA**_

 _ **Warning**_ _: Fantasy!AU, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, kemungkinan ooc juga typos, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seijuurou, dengar. Jangan pernah kau melangkah lebih jauh dari batasan yang ada ketika bermain di hutan pinus."

Biner bulat berwarna merah itu menatap lugu. Menggurat rasa ingin tahu setelah lebih dulu dipoles binaran riang menyambut musim dingin di bulan November.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Kek? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Percayalah pada Kakek." Pria yang telah diinjaki usia senja itu tersenyum. Baluran matanya yang tidak lagi awas menerbitkan sorotan nostalgia. "Bukan sesuatu yang salah. Hanya saja, ada yang lebih baik tidak kau lihat di sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost November**

by Rinfuka

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setidaknya Seijuurou mengangguk untuk bertahun-tahun terlewat sejak usianya genap tujuh tahun. Meski rasa penasaran kian menumpuk setiap kali mirahnya melirik pagar alami tanaman merambat setinggi lutut yang membentengi daerah pepohonan pinus yang digunakan sebagai penanda batas dalam menjelajahi isi hutan.

Sudah menginjak satu dekade dan si kecil Akashi yang penurut itu telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dengan penalaran lebih matang dari orang dewasa kebanyakan. Tentu saja hampir mustahil Akashi masih berpikiran lugu dengan berasumsi semacam adanya monster atau apa pun itu sehingga terdapat larangan keras anak-anak untuk mendatangi hutan pinus bagian dalam.

Kalau boleh memilih Akashi tidak mau ambil pusing meski rasa penasarannya meninggi. Hanya saja, semasa kecilnya dulu Akashi selalu merasa dirinya diamati ketika sedang bermain saat berkunjung untuk liburan ke desa kecil kakeknya. Jauh dari dalam hutan yang sepi. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Akashi merasa tatapan itu bukan dalam kesan mengerikan tetapi tatapan lembut dan sayang.

Pernah suatu ketika Akashi bertanya tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari yang pernah ditanya memberi jawaban memuaskan. Sebagaian besar hanya menjabarkan kalau jauh di dalam rimbunnya pepohonan pinus ada makhluk asing yang menghuni. Dan yang lebih menggelikan adalah tidak ada satu pun orang yang pernah melihatnya.

Entah seperti apa rupanya karena hutan itu jauh lebih mencekam dan sunyi ketika musim dingin dan tumpukan salju menghujani. Pasalnya dalam keadaan normal saja orang enggan mencoba mencari tahu.

Terkadang mitos itu muncul dari sesuatu yang nyata. Akashi tidak menutup mata meski logikanya berputar keras.

Dan menyadari langkahnya sudah jauh merangsek keluar dari tanda batas hutan pinus yang terus menjadi tajuk utama pemikirannya sementara langit mulai menghitam bisa jadi kesalahan fatal.

Akashi mendesah sambil merapatkan mantelnya. Cuaca begitu dingin ketika rintik salju kembali jatuh. Kakinya masih memilih berdiam di tempat yang sama. Areal itu lebih terbuka dan terang ketimbang mundur sejauh tujuh meter ke belakang dimana pohon-pohon pinus seolah menelan cahaya.

Setidaknya di sini penglihatan Akashi lebih dapat memandang jelas ruang dengan segala pengisinya.

"Kau tersesat?"

Akashi terkesiap. Menoleh kaget ke asal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kerjapan meneliti sekaligus meyakinkan diri kalau pemuda di depannya itu bukanlah perwujudan dongeng yang kerap dibacakan mendiang ibunya.

"Selamat sore—kurasa malam lebih tepat. Jadi, apa kau benar tersesat?"

Alunan nadanya masih sama. Ramah dengan senyuman sopan. Akashi masih memilih menormalkan lajur jantungnya yang memompa terlalu cepat paska terkejut. "—Hm … ya."

"Oh, mari kuantar kembali kalau begitu."

Akashi seperti linglung. Begitu saja mengiringi pijakan langkah lamat sosok di depannya. Rambut coklat itu bergoyang halus. Bibirnya yang tidak lagi bertanya atau mengajaknya bicara hanya bersenandung kecil. Mengiringi alunan musik yang diciptakan para serangga. Yang dengan itu juga nuansa mencekam yang hadir di kepala Akashi sebagai sugesti berkurang drastis.

Hempasan napas Akashi kasar. Kinerja jantungnya yang bekerja cepat berimbas pada sistem pernapasannya yang diminta mengasup oksigen dalam kadar lebih setiap detiknya. Matanya konstan menelisir setiap jalan yang terlewat untuk mengantisipasi apa pun yang terjadi.

Berspekulasi buruk di tengah desas-desus yang ada di masyarakat desa setempat bukanlah hal salah. Akashi hanya mencoba tenang walau kepalanya dikacaukan oleh racauan tidak karuan mengenai kemungkinan nyawanya bisa terancam.

"Bukankah di sini nyaman dengan suasana teduh dan tenang?"

"Ya."

"Apa hal ini yang membuatmu tersesat?"

"Bisa jadi."

Kepala berhelaian coklat berantakan itu menoleh. "Apa kau takut?"

Akashi tertegun. Menatap lamat tanpa bergegas menjawab. Kepalanya tengah memilah kata untuk jawaban. Akashi hanya mampu mengutuk rasa ingin tahunya yang tiba-tiba sudah menjulang tinggi pada entitas yang melontarkan tanya padanya.

"Untuk?"

"Banyak, banyak hal." Ia tertawa, antusias dengan intonasi halus dan terdengar merdu. "Seperti hutan ini dan aku, misalnya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Denting bel di gereja tua menyentak Akashi. Alarm alami penduduk desa yang sudah dijadikan pertanda hari datang ataupun kegiatan harus dihentikan ketika petang. Juga beberapa tanda lainnya, seperti pergantian musim misalnya.

Akashi duduk dalam keadaan menerawang. Memperhatikan sekeliling dalam diam. Ingatannya samar tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan menampilkan visual senyuman menawan seseorang. Meski mengerti nyatanya Akashi masih bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia sendirian.

"Benarkah kau tidak senyata itu, Kouki?"

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi akan terus datang dan datang lagi. Membiarkan salju menumpuk di kerah mantelnya sekalipun demi menembus kedalaman hutan pinus yang begitu menarik minatnya.

Bukan untuk sekadar mengamati batang-batang pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Atau mengagumi setiap jenis flora dan fauna yang berjumpa dengannya.

Hanya untuk kembali melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu menyambutnya penuh suka cita. Berceloteh riang seperti mereka telah saling mengenal. Tidak ada riak negatif seperti curiga, waspada atau tidak suka. Kuaran auranya selalu positif setiap kali mereka berdekatan.

Akashi memaksa dirinya bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang kerap datang di kepala. "Apa kau sejenis _Yuki-onna_?"

"Aa—ahahaha! Jika kau mau menyebutku begitu tidak masalah. Sayangnya, aku ini laki-laki."

"Jadi, kau hanya akan muncul ketika musim dingin bersalju?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Akashi menengadah. Menatap kelabu langit yang pudar. "Padahal musim semi sebentar lagi datang."

"Mari ucapkan salam perpisahan, kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

Tautan tangan mereka belum terlepas. Akashi enggan melepaskan. Meski ia melihat lukisan senyuman ceria dari sosoknya berganti makna dengan kilat menyendu. Hatinya dihempas keras. Sakit rasanya karena Akashi menyadarinya terlalu lama hingga musim dingin ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal, Sei."

Akashi menggeleng, enggan. Genggamannya menguat walau kesadaran penuh membawanya pada dingin yang menguap. Tangan kecil itu seperti bongkahan es ketika disentuh. Ini kali pertama dan akan jadi terakhir. Akashi tidak menghendakinya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Tidak—kau …"

"Hm? Tugasku berakhir. Musim semi akan datang dan harusnya kau bersuka cita bukan memasang rupa menderita, Seijuurou."

Akashi hanya mendengus dengan senyuman satir. Begitu mata keduanya bersitatap kembali Akashi merasa suaranya tercekat. "Akankah kau—"

"Kembali? Aku tidak tahu."

Bulir bening dari matanya meluncur tanpa Akashi sadari.

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
